


Pedestrian

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world needs more Lex/Jonathan fic, So here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedestrian

## Pedestrian

by Lemonbella

<http://www.geocities.com/indian_skimmer/>

* * *

Pedestrian by Lemonbella 

Many thanks to Indian Skimmer and Kitkat for the beta. Feedback always appreciated to lemonbella2000@yahoo.co.uk 

* * *

Jonathan Kent sighed as he leaned across the tractor and locked the wrench on a particularly stubborn bolt. He yanked at it repeatedly, metal pulling at the flesh of his hands, and muscles aching from a long day. He was tired and hungry, the tractor refused to start, Martha wouldn't be back to prepare dinner for hours, and Lex Luthor's sports car was parked in his driveway. If Jonathan was completely honest with himself, that was the only cause of his black mood. He was always tired and hungry, the tractor never started, and Martha had taught him long ago how to fend for himself. It was that damn, shiny car. There was something about the cleanliness of Lex Luthor's cars that always seemed to mock the very essence of Smallville, and by proxy irritate and humiliate Jonathan himself. He bent his knees to clamber under the tractor, so he could no longer see the damn thing, and continued to take out his frustration on a different part of the engine. 

There was no way a car could stay that clean in Smallville, even if it avoided the farm tracks, which Lex never did. Lex drove down this farm track so many times Jonathan would swear he did it deliberately because Lex knew it annoyed him. He probably had the damn thing cleaned before every visit. Jonathan stabbed at the drive shaft so viciously that dried mud scattered off the undercarriage. And Lex himself was always so tidy. How could he look like that when he'd been working all day? Jonathan couldn't stay that tidy for ten minutes, even if Martha was trying. 

And there Lex was, tidy and clean, and up in Clark's loft. With Clark. As if to illustrate the thought, Clark's laughter sailed out into the yard. Jonathan was down here working hard, and Lex Luthor had the temerity to be making Clark laugh. If it wasn't bad enough that Clark seemed to like him, the fact Clark seemed to have actual fun around him made it worse. He wasn't sure how that made a difference, but it did. 

Jonathan dropped the wrench for the fourth time, swore loudly, scrambled up and marched towards the barn. 

"Clark!" 

The conversation from overhead stopped abruptly and Jonathan felt an absurd surge of happiness. Clark leaned over the railing and looked at his father quizzically. 

"I need you go and look at the fencing in the far field, I think it might need replacing." That was the joy of farm work, there was always something to be done, always something you could ask your son to do in order to prevent him talking to Lex Luthor. 

"I only did that last week," Clark answered. 

"It needs doing again." At Clark's continued puzzlement he added: "Now." 

Jonathan shuffled his feet at the muffled conversation from upstairs, and anger flared as he imagined the familiar look Clark and Lex would be sharing right about now. 

Clark ran down the steps, grabbed his jacket, and deliberately ignored Jonathan as he brushed past and out of the barn. 

Jonathan made his way towards the house. He thought briefly that he shouldn't feel quite so smug, but his mood had lifted and the evening was looking much brighter; he would have the house to himself, at least for a little while. He pulled open the screen door and was half-way into the house when he realised it hadn't shut behind him. He turned to find Lex Luthor standing in his kitchen, hands in the pockets of his long black coat. 

"Mr Kent, I'm sorry to intrude, I just wanted to give you this." Jonathan noticed the embossed silver print on the envelope held out to him, and felt even less inclined to be charitable than usual. He reached for a dishtowel from above the sink and began to wipe black oil from his hands. 

At Jonathan's lack of response Lex coughed and placed the envelope on the counter. "It's for an event I'm hosting. I invited Clark, I thought you and Martha might like to come along as well." After another silence, Lex put his hands back in his pockets and turned towards the door. 

"What do you want from us, Lex?" 

Lex turned around from the door, letting his hand fall away from the handle. "Excuse me?" 

"What is it you expect from all these...these _gestures_." Jonathan waved his hand towards the counter as he searched for the word. 

"I will be extending the offer to all businesses in the area." 

"That's not what I asked." 

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mr Kent. Please don't feel obliged to attend." 

Jonathan advanced towards Lex, still furiously rubbing at his hands with the dishtowel. "What do you want from us? What do you want from Clark?" 

Lex stepped backwards until he could feel the counter behind him, leaning slightly into it, and moved his hands to grip the edge. 

"Clark?" Lex checked the expression of confusion about to cross his face, and settled instead for tilting his head to one side in query. 

"What is it you want from my son?" Jonathan was standing a few inches away from Lex now, deliberately emphasising their difference in height. The towel was discarded on the surface behind them and Jonathan's hands twitched into fists by his side. 

Lex, feeling the change in tension, gripped his hands firmly against the surface behind him and stood up straighter, bringing his face slightly closer to Jonathan's. "What is it you think I want, Mr Kent?" 

"I think you want more than friendship, I think you want to fuck him, and I think you're using us to get to him." 

Lex studied Jonathan's face closely; it didn't hide emotions well, and it was obvious that these words were supposed to provoke more of a reaction in Lex than they had done. Lex opened his mouth to refute the suggestion, but was struck momentarily by the sheer incongruity of using a boy's parents to get him into bed. It was apparent Clark's father thought him an idiot as well as a corrupter. Lex smirked, and felt a surge of glee at the sudden flare of anger in Jonathan's eyes. 

Jonathan took a step forward and brought his face close to Lex, only inches between their bodies, and closing the distance with each word that followed. "I think you want to take him to that castle of yours, and fuck his mouth with your hands in his hair. I think you want to feel your cock slide across his palm, and I think you want him to hold you down and ram into you so hard you feel it for weeks." 

Jonathan's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, his shirt catching Lex's jacket with each inhalation. Lex watched the movement of Jonathan's throat as he swallowed, could see the tiny movements of his lips until he leaned forward. Lex kept his eyes focused down, avoiding looking into Jonathan's eyes, entirely unsure of what he would see there. Entirely unsure of how to deal with this situation. This was Mr Kent for Christ's sake. _Jonathan_ , Lex corrected himself. A man lost himself a certain amount of respect when he had an erection pressed into your hip. 

Jonathan Kent, who was hard and pressing him firmly against the counter top with the weight of his body, hands clamped on the counter either side of Lex. Lex canted his hips forward slightly trying to make a little more space, but was only met with an answering thrust, pushing Lex's back sharply into the edge of the counter. 

Jonathan Kent who was still speaking, still muttering dirty words, and fuck, Jonathan was hard from thinking about him and Clark. Shit. _Shit_. That was weird. Weird, and hot as hell, and there was no way Lex Luthor let an opportunity like this pass him by. 

Lex moved his hands to push firmly at Jonathan's hips. Simultaneously he bent his knees and slid down, forehead brushing fabric as he passed. Jonathan's head dropped to follow him, mouth slightly open. Lex crouched and gripped Jonathan's hip with his right hand, tracing the hardness in Jonathan's jeans with the knuckles of his left. Jonathan inhaled sharply through his nose and opened his mouth to speak, but any words were lost in a sharp moan as Lex's hand slipped inside his fly. 

Jonathan's fingers gripped the surface, knuckles white with effort, as Lex worked his cock free with deft fingers, fist circling the heavy weight and pumping twice, excruciatingly slowly. At the first touch of Lex's lips to the head, Jonathan thrust his hips forward, forcing himself inside. Lex's mouth widened to accommodate, and then he pursed his lips and pulled sharply up the shaft, forcing a yell from Jonathan. A conflicting rhythm established itself as both fought for control of the movement; Jonathan cursing and begging at each stroke of Lex's tongue, and Lex's fingers flexing on Jonathan's hips at each push forward. 

Jonathan came hard with a grunt, spurting onto Lex's tongue, causing him to swallow reflexively. Lex continued to suck until Jonathan pulled back sharply, head hanging down and eyes closed, panting hard, fingers still maintaining a vice like grip on the counter top. 

Lex stood up between Jonathan's hands, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, removing traces of come from his lips. Jonathan's head tilted back up as Lex brushed past and he opened his eyes, locking directly onto Lex's gaze. Lex studied him closely for a moment, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. As Jonathan dropped his eyes, Lex pushed past the hands locking him in place, and marched out of the kitchen door. Jonathan stood still in the kitchen until the sounds of the car engine died away. 

* * *

Lex sat at his desk, staring at the screen of his laptop, and allowed his mind to wander. There was, apparently, something about sucking Jonathan Kent's cock that made it impossible to concentrate on output forecasts. It wasn't simply remembering the events which had him so distracted, although recalling the taste and texture on his tongue had been a regular occurrence over the past few days; it was his curiosity. Lex wanted to know what Jonathan had done afterwards; how he'd cleaned up the mess; how long he'd had before Clark returned; what he'd talked about with Martha over dinner. Most of all, Lex wanted to know exactly how he'd been justifying this to himself. Because Jonathan Kent's internal monologue on these events was one of the most fascinating things Lex Luthor could imagine. 

Lex stood up from the desk and poured himself a drink, moving to sit near the fireplace. He sipped from the glass, and let his head fall back against the couch, revelling in the submission of Jonathan Kent and basking in an unfamiliar sense of ease. The Kent family suddenly seemed to make a whole lot more sense. Jonathan wasn't simply overprotective of Clark, he was _jealous_. Jealous of Clark's friendships, jealous of Clark's future, and apparently jealous of Clark's fictional sex life. 

Lex's reverie was broken by the arrival of Clark himself, and he swore off any more thoughts on the matter for the next few hours. He played pool, listened to Clark talk about Lana, and congratulated himself for not once announcing to Clark that his father gave it up like a cheerleader. Even when Clark mentioned his dad was acting 'a bit weird'. 

Lex had left it alone as long as he could; he'd spent several nights reminding himself that his curiosity was not always a healthy trait, but really, uncomfortable Jonathan Kent could not go un-witnessed. And so, here he was, pulling into the Kent driveway and pretending to look around for Clark. 

He was just stepping out of the car when he heard footsteps off to the side. 

"We don't need your sort, here." 

"What exactly is my sort, Mr Kent?" Lex replied, swivelling on the spot to face Jonathan, daring him to say it so he could push it right back at him. 

"Mr Kent?" Jonathan replied with a derisive snort. He decided against pursuing the conversation though, Lex seemed to have lost much of his usual deference since the last visit. "Clark's not here." He leant against the barn door frame and dropped his tool belt onto the ground. 

"That's a shame; I was planning to ask him if he wanted to engage in a little haystack fumbling." It was too easy, and Lex really couldn't help himself sometimes. 

Jonathan pushed off from the door frame with his shoulder and took a step forward. "I don't want you thinking about my son in that way." 

"Well, you've certainly thought about it a lot." Lex tipped his head to the side and allowed the smirk to crawl across his face. 

"You're such a fucking whore." Jonathan yelled as he advanced towards Lex, who stood stock still, his hands by his sides, content in the knowledge that he now knew how Jonathan had been justifying it to himself. 

Jonathan stopped a few feet away from Lex, clenching his fists by his side. Lex absently picked at the edge of his leather gloves as he replied, "I enjoy sex Jonathan, even with someone as pedestrian as you, there's really nothing wrong with that." 

Lex suppressed a laugh at the forced nonchalance pasted on Jonathan's face. "And yes, having a guy go down on you in your kitchen is pedestrian." 

Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest and spat out; "Lex Luthor and his oh-so experienced ways. You think you're so superior." 

Lex smiled in a way that indicated his complete agreement. 

"Nothing but a fucking whore." 

"There's nothing particularly wrong with being pedestrian, Jonathan, I'm sure Martha...appreciates it." Lex was finding it hard to hide his amusement. 

"Leave my wife out of it." Jonathan growled. 

Lex laughed, genuinely and loud, "Well, you certainly chose to." 

"You son of a bitch." And Jonathan launched himself forward, closing the space between himself and Lex, and pushing him up against the side of the tractor in the driveway. 

Lex sighed out a lung full of air with the impact, and held his hands up in the air, chuckling as he responded to Jonathan's outburst. "Slow down, I didn't mean you had to prove to me that you _aren't_ pedestrian." 

Jonathan grabbed Lex's arms and pinned them out on either side against the metal ridge of the tractor. 

"Stay away from my son," Jonathan growled, bringing his face so close Lex could feel the slightest brush of stubble on his cheek. 

The two remained locked in silence for a moment, staring solidly at each other. Just as Lex was about to speak, Jonathan launched his mouth forward, seizing Lex's scarred lip in his teeth, biting hard enough that Lex could taste the slightest tang of blood on his tongue. Lex didn't have time to react before Jonathan had his tongue in his mouth, tasting, encouraging Lex's tongue in return, and sucking hard between bites on his lips. It was entirely unexpected, hot, and breathless, and Lex stood panting and staring at the collar of Jonathan's shirt once contact was broken. 

"This really isn't about Clark, Mr Kent," Lex commented after an extended silence. 

Jonathan lifted his eyes up to look at Lex, and removed one of his hands from Lex's wrist, moving it down to grasp through the woollen material of his pants. 

Lex inhaled sharply, losing his train of thought completely. 

"Turn around." Jonathan growled, tilting his head upwards slightly in indication. 

Lex turned without a pause, his body reacting immediately to the instruction, with no direction from his brain. He braced his hands on the edge of the tractor as Jonathan reached around with both hands and unbuckled his belt letting his pants fall to the dust of the driveway. He didn't comment on the fact Lex wore no underwear, and the only thought that passed through Lex's mind was that Jonathan was remarkably good at undoing belt buckles by touch alone. 

The sound of Jonathan undoing his own fly caused Lex to harden completely, the tip of his cock brushing against the grooved tyre. He dropped his head down, and took several deep and slow breaths. "You know you can't protect Clark forever." 

Jonathan replied with an incoherent grunt, his chest pressed to Lex's back, and Lex could feel Jonathan's hand moving over his own cock as the knuckles brushed the back of his jacket. If he concentrated he could hear the tiny sounds of slickness and Lex would be forever grateful that he didn't take the time to think about what substance it was. 

Jonathan moaned loudly and pressed his chest further into Lex's back, causing Lex to buckle slightly and then push back with grunt of his own. There were cold fingers on his ass, and in his ass, and Lex moaned deep in his throat, before he scraped back some self control from somewhere and continued the one sided conversation. 

"Just because you didn't take the path, it doesn't mean it would've been the wrong choice." 

"Fucking tight," Jonathan answered, almost a whisper in Lex's ear, and Lex could feel the heat of Jonathan's breath on his neck until the overwhelming sensation was the blunt push against his ass. And Lex was grateful that he'd done this many, many times before. Not up against a tractor, granted, but he was adaptable. 

It was hard and fast, so much so that Lex would not be able to recall any separate details after the event. Only his own constant mantra of filthy words, Jonathan's litany of grunts and shouted curses, the harsh rhythm of hips pounding, and his own cock grinding against the tyre in front. 

Lex's memories started to separate again when Jonathan's rhythm grew erratic, his breath laboured and the sounds stripped down to a single, repetitive groan. And that, strangely, seemed to offer Lex's brain some coherence. "You didn't want to be here any more than I did." 

Jonathan thrust forward one final time, forcing Lex backwards, holding him still and close with strong hands gripping just above his hips; fingers starting bruises where they dug in. He bit down on Lex's neck as he came hard, muffling a single uttered 'fuck' as his body convulsed as it rode down orgasm. 

Jonathan's breath was hard and laboured, his chest pushing against Lex's backwards pressure, Lex's arms almost buckling in their brace against the tractor. Lex was about to lift his head up and push away, but Jonathan's hand released from his hip and grasped his cock with exquisite pressure. Then he was driving into the heat and dragging out of the friction, avidly watching as his cock appeared and disappeared inside the weathered fist. 

Lex's arms gave way against the tractor as he came with a long moan, and he slumped forward, his head hanging down, watching the creamy coloured fluid drip from earth-covered fingers. Jonathan's fist slowed, and then dropped away. Lex rested his head on one of his arms, as Jonathan pulled out, and tucked himself away, wiping his hand on the bottom of his own shirt. 

Jonathan moved to stand a few feet away, eyes focussed intently on Lex as he bent to pull up his pants and fasten the belt. His expression was impassive when Lex made eye contact, but betrayed satisfaction as Lex began to walk, tentatively, towards his car. 

Jonathan stood with his arms folded across his chest, watching as Lex climbed into his car, started the engine, and leant his elbow on the open window, tilting his head so he could see Jonathan. 

"Clark's destiny is bigger than the both of us, Jonathan." 

Jonathan momentarily dropped his head to look at his arms, but lifted it again as he realised the car hadn't driven away. 

Lex's mouth twitched at the corner, and he revved the engine slightly. "Still, at least we have each other." 

1 


End file.
